The present invention relates to a file intended for all types of documents, such as sheets or loose leaves, whether perforated or not.
Conventional files generally consist of a back, or spine, and two planar lateral faces, extending on either side of said spine. They can be provided with attaching members, such as, rings enabling the documents filed to be held in place.
This type of product, although widely used, has, nonetheless, certain drawbacks due to the fact that the files are not very stable when they are placed vertically and as soon as they are relatively full.
This is why the the advancement developed for providing slots in one of the two lateral faces, said slots, having a special profile, being intended to cooperate with rings constituting attaching members, and balancing the files thus equipped.
The drawback of this type of file is that to make them is expensive on account of the mechanical means that have to be implemented, without providing a solution ensuring satisfactory stability.
A first solution to this problem was proposed by the Applicant in the form of a file having enhanced stability when in a vertical position.
The special feature of such a file is that it has lateral faces that are extended, at their distal ends, by wings that are convergent so as to ensure said stability in a vertical position, even when the file is full.
Such a solution to the problem initially posed should be considered as a definite improvement to the file of the aforementioned conventional type; nonetheless, it has proved necessary, in order to ensure satisfactory rigidity of the whole, to use a base material, generally plastic, of a certain thickness, or even to use double thick walls.
The object of the present invention is to provide a file that is as simple to manufacture as the above-described file, but which comprises means for reinforcing its structure that are capable of imparting thereto even greater rigidity, and consequently, better squareness, without reliance upon added, or built-on, means.
Another object of the invention is to provide a file wherein the material used to make it is no longer very thick, and it can be obtained by injection moulding a plastic material in a single operation, that is to say without any additional steps.
For this purpose, the invention describes a file consisting of a spine from the longitudinal sides of which extend two lateral faces whereof the distal ends are shaped to form convergent wings, and a closing The parts of the invention cooperate so as to ensure the stability of said file in a vertical position because of the fact that its body closes back on itself, wherein a plurality of reinforcing ribs are provided in sunken or protuberant form on at least one of its lateral faces so as to increase the rigidity of the whole.
The present invention also covers the characteristics that will emerge in the course of the following description, and which are to be considered either separately or in all the technical combinations possible.
This description, given by way of a non-limitative example, will make it easier to understand how the invention can be embodied with reference to the annexed drawings.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view of a reinforced file according to the invention in closed position.
FIG. 2 is a larger-scale detail view of a means for positioning and connecting the lateral edges of the file prolonging its lateral faces, in open position.
FIG. 3 is a perspective view showing the wings in closed position, provided with the means of FIG. 2.
FIG. 4 is a larger-scale perspective view of means for positioning and connecting the wings according to a second form of embodiment, in open position.
FIG. 4A shows a partial cross-section of one of the wings of the file equipped with the positioning and connecting means of FIG. 4.
FIG. 5 is a larger-scale perspective view of means for positioning and connecting the wings according to a third form of embodiment, in open position.
FIG. 5A shows a partial cross-sectional view of one of the wings of the file equipped with the positioning and connecting means according to FIG. 5.
FIG. 6 is a larger-scale perspective view of means for positioning and connecting the wings according to a fourth form of embodiment, in open position.
FIG. 7 is a perspective detail view of a part of the spine showing consolidating means in the area of the spine of the file.
FIG. 8 shows a spine in perspective view, equipped with consolidating means according to an alternative embodiment.
FIG. 9 is a cross-sectional view along line IXxe2x80x94IX of FIG. 8.
FIG. 10 is a larger-scale perspective view of means for positioning and connecting the wings according to another form of embodiment, in open position.
FIG. 10A is a partial cross-sectional view of one of the wings of the file equipped with the positioning and connecting means of FIG. 10.